1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device.
2. Related Art
A display apparatus allowing a stereoscopic vision has been known, which includes a light guiding plate, a light source, and a mask or a lens array arranged on a front surface side of the light guiding plate in a parallax barrier manner or a lens array manner (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-008464